


Change Your Mind

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tickling, tickle, tickle fetish, tickle kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: You’re terrified to tell Chris about your tickle kink





	Change Your Mind

anon: Would you write where reader tells Chris she likes tickling or he finds out and is really loving and sweet about it? 

_**...** _

You take a deep breath, bracing yourself. It’s been a month since you’ve moved in with your boyfriend, Chris Evans, and things have been getting much more serious. You know you have to tell him your secret- it wouldn’t be fair not to, especially if you’re fine with it- but it’s been almost impossible to push the fear away to say it.

You bite your lip as you sit on the bed, watching your boyfriend tug on a pair of sweats and mentally fixed on whether or not you should tell him.

Chris smiles, crawling onto the bed beside you. “Whatcha thinking?” He smiles, kissing you sweetly.

You blink. “I’m… debating,” You admit, going back to wearing out your lip.

He smiles, gently tugging your lip free. “About what?”

You blush, studying you lap. “I, um… Well, I kind of…”

He gently brushes a strand of hair behind your ear. “Talk to me, (Y/N). I promise not to get upset.”

You bite your lip, taking a deep breath. “I have a kink,” You blurt, not looking at him.

There’s a pause. “Why are you worried about that?” He asks gently, tilting your forehead up to meet your eyes, smiling sweetly. “You like what you like. I’m not worried about it.” He smiles, kissing your forehead. “What is it?”

You say nothing…. Then: “Tickling,” You blurt, not looking at him.

Silence. “You’re kidding,” He says flatly.

You wince, cheeks burning. “I’m sorry,” You scoot towards the edge. “I never should’ve-” You start to rise, but you’re suddenly tugged back, held against a solid chest.

“Don’t even think about it,” He warns, pinning you beneath him as he grins at you. “I don’t know where this insecurity came from, but we’re going to fix it,” He grins.

You swallow thickly. “Ok,” You whisper, trusting him. It doesn’t take long for you to regret your words.


End file.
